fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic(Maddi)
Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic (冥の滅竜魔法, Yami no Metsuryū Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, but more obviously, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic taught to Nahlana by the darkness dragon, Kaius. This allows the caster to become immune to all forms of darkness as well as consume it for energy-even the ability to breathe their element. It grants full immunity and the power to manipulate darkness in any form-offensively and defensively, and from any range desired. Description Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic allows Nahlana to control all aspects of darkness in whatever form it may take and mold it into anything she likes a well as consume it for energy. She cannot consume the darkness magic she creates, however, and the element must be consumed through the mouth. Nahlana is granted total immunity towards darkness controlled by anyone else as well as she is given aspects of a dragon such as the lungs, claws, scales, and the ability to become her element entirely as well as jointly transform parts of her body into that of darkness. The lungs allow her to breathe her element, the claws allow her to attack with her element, the scales allow her to dissolve her element, and so on. Nahlana can feed off the darkness in another's heart and tell when someone is shrouded in darkness by the aura they give off. She can bend and manipulate the darkness and those who are becoming lost to their own darkness as well as convince them to work with her. This magic's greatest weakness is the dragon slayer magic Sting Eucliffe possesses even though Nahlana defeated him as well with her other magic. Spells Basic * Darkness Dragon's Shroud: Nahlana becomes a formation of darkness itself, forming into a shadow or anything else undetectable by most and slithers around as a shadow or as darkness to hide and sneak up on enemies. * Darkness Dragon's Wings: Nahlana gains wings formed from darkness that branch from her shoulder blades, allowing her to become unbound by gravity and move in the air as she pleases. * Darkness Dragon's Bite: ''' Nahlana basically forms herself into a shroud of darkness shaped like a long slender dragon that attacks the victim and bites them wherever desired. With Corruption Magic she can infect the victim and their body will slowly become useless or paralyzed. Moderate * '''Darkness Dragon's Chains of Solitude: Nahlana casts phsyical forms of darkness magic that become never ending links of darkness that resemble chains that bind or pass through the victim in order to absorb their darkness and confine them and stop them from moving. * Darkness Dragon's Phantom Puppets: ' Nahlana casts three or more solid forms of darkness to become puppets that have part of her magical power and will do her bidding to take down an opponent or capture he desired target. These puppets have no limits from gravity and cannot be taken out with magic other than Light Magic or Holy Magic of some sort. Sting Eucliffe was the only one able to take down Nahlana's puppets on her first attempt to capture Rogue. * '''Darkness Dragon's 7 Deadly Sins: '''This allows Nahlana to embody each of the 7 deadly sins, whichever desired, and use it to increase parts of her magical abilities. Lust allows her to drain the darkness from another's soul without bodily contact, envy allows her to bind others more effectively, greed allows her to protect herself more effectively, gluttony allows her to drain more than one person's darkness at a time, pride allows her to more effectively wield darkness when she embodies the darkness itself, sloth allows her to manipulate others' darkness much easier, wrath strengthens all aspects of her darkness magic. *'Darkness Dragon's Demonic Impersonation: Nahlana becomes the spitting image of someone the victim knows and has the ability to mimic that person's voice so long as they have heard it before. It is often used to trick other into captivity or for a devastating surprise attack. *'Darkness Dragon's Demonic Personification:' Nahlana uses her darkness dragon slayer magic to create physical formations of shadows or darkness and creates them in the image of someone her target knows and trusts. * Darkness Dragon's Demonic Replication: Nahlana replicates herself using her dragon slayer magic and evenly divides her power among however many replicas she creates. Advanced [[Dragon Force|'Dragon Force']] (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. * 'Darkness Dragon's True Form: ' Nahlana embodies her teacher, Kaius, and becomes a dragon herself in the form of a physical manifestation of darkness. * 'Darkness Dragon's Judgement: ' While Nahlana is embodying her teacher, she charges pure energy from the darkness she casts and compacts it into a single ball of dark energy. She then releases it, devastating the landscape entirely and anyone caught up becomes harshly to fatally injured. Category:MaddiKitten Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic